Kazama Tournament the Strongest Tournament Ever!
by ForsakenChibi
Summary: Jin Kazama decides to host another tournament, this time, inviting warriors from all over the world!  Please not, this is a massive cross-over, between Soul Eater, DMC, Tekken, Moshiro-iro, Lucky Star, Soul Calibur and Street Fighter!
1. Prolouge

**Hi guys! No, this hasn't got anything to do with Unreal Tournament 2004. I just borrowed the ideas from the game!**

**I don't own Devil May Cry, Lucky Star, Neon Genesis Evangelion, Resident Evil, Soul Calibur, Soul Eater, Street Fighter or Tekken.**

**May the games begin!**

**Prologue: Before the tournament.**

Dante was sat in his chair, in his office, eating a slice of pizza when an arrow shot flew the window, hitting the back wall. Dante slowly turned his head to the arrow, sighing. _If they wanted to kill me, their aims a bit off. _Dante thought. He stood up, pulling the arrow out of the wall. A paper note then slid out of the arrow tip.

_Dear warrior!_

_I am holding a tournament to see who is the strongest of all! _

_If you wish to participate, please come to 1994 Death street, Tokyo._

_Jin Kazama._

_P.S. There is a reward of $1,000,000,000 for the winner. _

Dante just started laughing. He grabbed his big red coat, his sword 'Rebellion' and his twin pistols – Ebony and ivory – and then, grinning like a shark, kicked the doors to his shop open. He stood outside and in a big, dramatic manor, put the coat on. He sneezed at the end, and he turned around. _Not again. Please not again._He thought, but alas, his shop fell down into a heap. "Aw fuck it; I needed a new location anyway"

And Dante ran off down the road, smiling.

_**HHHHHHHHHHHH**_

Virgil had already succumbed to the darkness. He was now sat on his own little throne, overlooking his little 'town'. It was all old-fashioned; old houses, old town buildings and old library's. He saw a messenger boy – Nero, Vergil believed his name was – running at him. "Sir! Important news!" Nero said, sliding to a halt. "What is it?"

"Someone called Jin Kazama is holding a tournament to see who is the strongest of all! You should enter!" Nero said. "Fine. I will represent us" Vergil said. He hadn't had a good fight in a long time. He grabbed his sword – Yamato – and walked over to his teleporter. "Sir! It's being held at 1994 Death Street, Tokyo!" Nero said before Virgil vanished into the darkness.

_**HHHHHHHHHHHH**_

Leon was sat at his desk, cleaning his handgun. He also had Ada's Blacktail next to him – it never moved – and he still had the keys that Ada had thrown him to leave the Island. Ashley was playing the Xbox that was also in his room – Call of Booty; Modern Bounty 3 – and was drinking a can of Dr Pepper. Leon jumped, however, when his office phone went off. "Leon speaking" He said. "Hello, Mr Leon. I have a proposition for you" The voice on the other end of the phone said. "What is it?" Leon asked. "I am holding a tournament to see who is the strongest warrior in the world; would you be so kind as to join?"

"Sorry, but I have plans."

"Then we have no choice but to kill Ashley."

"What did you say!"

"You have a choice. You come into this tournament, and she will live. If you don't, we kill her. Simple."

"Fine. Where do I go?"

"1994 Death Street, Tokyo"

"I'll be there soon".

_**HHHHHHHHHHHH**_

Siegfried walked into the old castle – most of it had burned down – and he followed his mind as to where his old room was. He felt tears welling up, but wiped them away. He felt his left arm starting to tremble, and then it happened; the visions of his arm, turning back into his Nightmare arm. He hadn't had a good night's sleep in a few months, and he always got a few hours, but not much more than that. His hand gripped Soul Calibur tightly, and the pain in his arm went away. A note then glided down to his feet. Siegfried picked it up.

_Dear warrior!_

_I am holding a tournament to see who is the strongest of all! _

_If you wish to participate, please come to 1994 Death street, Tokyo._

_Jin Kazama._

_P.S. There is a reward of $1,000,000,000 for the winner. _

"Nightmare will probably turn up. This is my only chance for redemption" Siegfried said. He turned around and started walking away from the old castle, determination to stop the cursed sword once and for all building within him.

_**HHHHHHHHHHHH**_

Nightmare laughed. He had just killed another person. Did that make 1 million? Nightmare didn't know. All he knew was that he needed more souls. He walked into another shop, easily slicing the shop owner in half. These people weren't giving him any good souls. He noticed a piece of paper, labelled "To Siegfried". Nightmare quickly snatched the paper up, reading it.

_Dear warrior!_

_I am holding a tournament to see who is the strongest of all! _

_If you wish to participate, please come to 1994 Death street, Tokyo._

_Jin Kazama._

_P.S. There is a reward of $1,000,000,000 for the winner. _

Nightmare laughed again, the laugh soon turning into a howl. "Siegfried will be there! This time, his soul will remain mine forever!" Nightmare said, holding Soul Edge up in the air.

_**HHHHHHHHHHHH**_

Ryu walked through one of the many roads in Tokyo, his duffle bag slightly banging against his back. A man tapped Ryu on the shoulder, so he turned around. "Are you Ryu?"

"Who's asking?"

"I have a message for you. A tournament is being held to see who is the most powerful in the world. You are invited to attend"

"And what good will it do me?"

"If you win, the good master might just help you control the Satsui-no-hado"

"Where is it?" Ryu demanded.

"1994 Death Street" The man said, turning around and disappearing in a puff of smoke.

_**HHHHHHHHHHHH**_

Maka and Soul were quietly doing work when they heard a knock at the door. "I'll get it!" Soul said. He slowly opened the door, looking at the person standing there. He was wearing a black tuxedo, complete with matching pants and white sneakers. "I have a mission for you both" The man said, adjusting his tie. "What is it?"

"A friend of mine is holding a tournament to find the strongest fighter in the world. He wants you and your Mister to attend" The man said, handing Soul a piece of paper. "That has the address on it; I assume you will co-operate?" The man asked, turning around and walking away. "Hey Maka, we need to talk"

_**HHHHHHHHHHHH**_

Wesker was sat at his desk in Umbrella, going through files and other paperwork when he got a call. "Sir Wesker, I believe?" A man said. "What is it to you?" Wesker replied, putting his paper down. "I have a proposition for you; if you enter my tournament, I will help you smuggle B.O.W.'s out of the country. Oh, you have to win first" The man said. "Where's the location?"

"1994 Death Street."

"I'll meet you there"

_**HHHHHHHHHHHH**_

Konata Izumi was a total anime nerd. She loved everything to do with anime. However, she was also a really good martial artist. "Konata dear! You have a phone call!" Konatas' dad called out. Konata slowly pulled herself out of her chair and into a pounc-like crouch, and then ran for the phone. "Hello?"

"Are you Konata Izumi?"

"Yes?"

"We have Kagami hostage. If you want her to live, you will do as I say"

"What do you want me to do?" Konata said, waving her father away. "You will enter the tournament at 1994 Death Street." The man said, hanging up the phone.

_Kagami. I'm coming._

_**HHHHHHHHHHHH**_

Black Star never answered the phone. That's why he had Tsubaki. She always enjoyed answering the phone, so it was no surprise that she did when it rang. "Hello?" Tsubaki asked, sitting down next to the phone. "Are you the weapon Tsubaki?"

"Yes?"

"Soul and Maka are entering my tournament; you are also invited to join"

"Tsubaki, was that a tournament offer?"

"Yes, Black star…" She said, knowing he was going to accept. "So where's it at?"

"Where is the tournament being held?"

"1994 Death Street."

**Hello! That's the prologue! That's not all the characters, but the others won't need introducing!**


	2. The begging of the tournament!

**Chapter 2 is finally here! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**I don't own any anime/game mentioned. **

**Period.**

"Hello and welcome to the Kazama tournament 2012! My name is Misato Katsuragi, and next to me is"

"Minoru Shiraishi!"

"We are you announcers for this tournament! We wish you all had a pleasant time arriving here!"

"As you can all tell, a large amount of people have turned up! This means we have 3 trials before you enter the actual tournament!"

"That's right! We have three stages: The first is a one v one combat arena; don't worry, you can't get disqualified here! The next stage is the team drafting's! You can't get disqualified here, but it's a good idea to not loose! Each team must consist of 4 combatants and a team name!"

"And finally, we have the team tournament! This is where the main action happens! There are four game modes available! Two teams must select the same game type in order to progress! Once one team has successfully beaten every other team at least twice, that team will move onto the grand finally, which will put them into a four v four against team Ultima: this is the master's team, and this team hasn't lost once!"

"Can someone here beat team Ultima? Let's hope so!"

"And with that, let the 1 v 1's begin!"

"The first battle is between…."

"The weapon and Mister Combo; Maka and Soul, the Scythe duo!"

"And their opponent is?"

"Dante, the Demon Hunter!"

"Oohhh, this battle will be good!"

"I agree!"

"Shiraishi, grab me a can of Yabisu! I'm going to need it this round!"

"But the tournament has only just begun…"


	3. Maka and Soul VS Dante!

**Another chapter here! This is the start of the tournament! Who will win, Maka and Soul or Dante?**

**I don't own any of the anime/games that have been mentioned/will be mentioned in this Fan-fiction. It's on this site for a reason.**

**Period.**

"And with that, let the games begin!" Misato yelled out, holding the microphone in the air. Dante wiped away some dirt off the bottom of his jacket, and then smiled. He looked at Maka – and her human weapon – and then at the roof.

"Charge, Maka!" Soul yelled out. Maka dashed forward and took a swipe at Dante, only to be jumped over. Dante removed his twin handguns and started firing at their feet. "Dance!" Dante yelled out, smiling. Maka jumped behind a pillar, effectively dodging the bullets. Dante then removed Rebellion and slashed at the pillar, splitting it in half. "How can you do that!" Maka screamed as Dante ran forwards, smashing her into a wall with the flat of his sword. He then bent over, and started to mock them. "Come on puppy dogs. Play with me!" He said. Maka blushed bright red but charged, dodging his sword slices. She brought the scythe around, and it collided with Dante's sword. Dante just kicked Maka away, sending her into the far back wall. Dante smiled, and then slowly walked towards the pair.

Dante removed Ebony and Ivory, and then stopped about five feet away from the pair. "I'm keeping this stylish!" Dante yelled out, and then started firing at the pair. At first, he was just firing sideways, but then he put his left arm behind his back, then around his head, and finally but the guns next to each other again. Maka had managed to block every bullet that Dante had shot. "Jackpot!" Dante yelled out as he fired the handguns again, a bright blue "cannon shot" flying towards Maka and Soul. They rolled aside and swiped at Dante, who just caught the scythe in his hand. "What?" Maka said as the blade got lodged in Dante's hand. Dante just smiled and slashed at Maka, cutting her jacket open. "Is that all you have, puppy dogs?" Dante mocked once more.

"Maka, let's do it!" Soul said, looking at Maka. "Ok then!"

"Soul Resonance!" Maka and Soul both yelled out, screaming as their power started rising. Dante just sat down, sighing. "If that's the best you've got, I'm slightly worried" Dante said. "Technique of the Scythe mister! Witch Hunter!" Maka and Soul yelled out, sending a high energy shockwave towards Dante. Dante just pushed himself to the side, kicking the ground as he did so. "Phew! That was close!" Dante said. He then pointed his sword towards the floor. "My turn" Dante said. "Soul Resonance!" Dante yelled out, a dark purple glow appearing around himself. "Technique of the Demon warrior, Sparda! Million Slicer!" Dante yelled out, teleporting in front of Maka. He then stabbed her one hundred times, and then sliced her up a few more. "Maka!" Soul yelled out as he saw Maka teleport to the re-spawn point. "you cannot die in this, fellow combatants!" Misato yelled out.

"Have you given up yet, boy?" Dante said, his eyes slightly glowing. "Yh-yeah…" Soul said. "Winner is Dante! Well done!" Shiraishi yelled into his microphone. "Do you have anything to say to the defeated pair?"

"You didn't keep this stylish enough. That was half of your problem" Dante said, walking towards the exit, Maka and Soul following behind him.

_**HHHHHHHHHHHH**_

"And with that, the first match comes to a close!" Misato yelled out.

"Misato, keep it down! People are trying to concentrate on giving the Eva's a higher sync-ratio, you know? That is SUPPOSED to be you job!" Ritsuko Akagi said.

Her comment went un-noticed.

"Yes, I had no doubt that Dante could win that one!"

"I was hoping that Maka and Soul would win, but anyway, they aren't out of the competition just yet!"

"That's right! We still have the other ten combatants to show us their strength!"

"And so, the next match will be between?"

"The secret Government Agent, Leon Scott Kennedy!"

"And his opponent is?"

"Ryu, the Demon Fists!"


	4. Leon VS Ryu!

**Chapter 4 here! This is the second battle, between the secret Government Agent Leon, and Ryu; the Demon fists! How will this battle end?**

**I don't own any anime/game that has been mentioned.**

**Period.**

"So, with that awesome last battle behind us let this new match begin!" Shiraishi yelled out. Leon removed his handgun, firing twice before rolling to the side. Ryu easily dodged the bullets and ran at Leon, attempting to do a punch-punch-uppercut-kick combo, but his upper-cut missed. Leon then aimed at Ryus' feet, firing again. Ryu jumped over the bullets and then kicked Leon in the back. Leon yelled out in pain as the foot connected with his back, but Leon rolled away before Ryu could follow up with another punch. Leon then holstered his handgun and removed the TMP, firing the gun in five round bursts. A couple of the bullets hit, but most went wide. Ryu then ran at Leon, managing to uppercut Leon. "Soul Resonance!" Ryu yelled out, and then put his hands into a ball. "Met-su… Hadoken!" Ryu yelled out, the purple fire ball, growing larger in his hands, until Ryu had to fire it.

"Oh, that was an impressive feet from Demon Fists! What will Leon do?" Misato asked. Leon rolled away from the fire ball, and started firing at Ryu. Once more, a couple of bullets skimmed his arms and legs, but only one hit him in the leg. Ryu winced in pain as Leon ran at Ryu, round-house kicking him and then suplexing him before he hit the ground. Leon then jumped backwards and removed his 'Jail-breaker' – a customized Striker shotgun – and fired it twice, the slightly large gun jerking in Leon's hands. Ryu managed to push himself away just in time to avoid the shotgun rounds. Bleeding, Ryu charged towards Leon, the force building up in his fists.

Leon removed his knife as Ryu charged. Leon ran at him as well, and then it happened. Ryus' fist went _through _Leon as his knife slit Ryus' throat. The pair hit the floor together, and then both of them teleported towards the spawn point.

_**HHHHHHHHHHHH**_

"Wow, that's never been done before!" Misato yelled out, her beer going over the rim ever-so-slightly.

"I know, but hey, there's always a first for everything!"

"Well, that round ended with a draw. It was pretty short, but hey, Ryu was shot a few times and was losing a lot of blood. However, I don't think he expected Leon to slice him like that!"

"I didn't either!"

"So, Shiraishi, who is the next battle between?"

"Crona and his weapon Ragnarok!"

"And the enemy combatant is?"

"Konata Izumi, the Anime Hunter!"

"This is one match you don't wanna' miss!"


	5. Crona and Ragnarok VS Konata Izumi!

**Wow, Chapter 5 already! However, they won't be getting much bigger for a while (until the team drafts have been completed). This match will be between the Demon Swordsman Crona and the Anime Hunter Konata Izumi!**

**I don't own any anime/game that has been mentioned in this fan-fiction.**

**Period.**

"So, Shiraishi, where does your money lie?"

"I'm betting on Konata winning this one, as I have seen her in combat before!"

"Oh yeah? Well then, with the bets being laid let the match begin!" Misato yelled out.

Konata did her cat-like grin, and then got into a fighting stance. "Hey, I have a question" Konata said. "Are you a boy or a girl?" Konata asked, making Crona fall to the floor. "Too slow!" Konata yelled out as she got Crona in a head lock. She started turning it to one side when she couldn't turn it any-more. "Did you know my blood is black?" Crona said, throwing Konata over her shoulder. Konata landed in a perfect roll and got back on her feet. She then ran at Crona again, this time round-house kicking his face. Crona stumbled backwards slightly as Konata charged in again, this time upper-cutting his face and kicking him backwards. Crona screamed in pain as Konata landed blow after blow. Crona then picked Konata up, grabbed her hair, and tossed her around like a piñata. "Ow! Is that really allowed?" Konata screamed out as Crona realised Konata, flinging her at the back wall. Blood spurted from Konatas mouth as she hit the wall, but she just pushed herself back up.

"Haven't you had enough yet?" Crona asked. "Never" was Konatas' reply. Konata ran at Crona, placing her hands on his back. "Soul CANNON!" Konata yelled out as a bright orange light filled her hands, and then got blasted into Crona. Konata then jumped backwards, smirking. "Argh!" Crona screamed out as the black blood went rampant, making black spikes tear out of his body. He fell to the floor in a heap of black blood. Konata walked over to him when he suddenly looked up. "Spikes" he said, and the blood that he had lost suddenly shot skywards, towards Konata! Konata managed to jump backwards in time, but her top got sliced apart during the attack. She removed the few pieces of cloth that were left to reveal bright blue haruhi-print bra cups. "I cannot loose!" Konata screamed out. "Madness!" She yelled out, and then she too hit the floor.

Konata slowly opened her eyes. There was no light here; it was completely black. She started to laugh. And then she started to howl. Konata didn't know what was happening, but she could see herself in the arena.

Konata pushed herself back up, laughing like a maniac. "Hey, can you stop that? I don't know how to deal with this!" Crona said. "Is that all you have?" Konata said with a purr. She stumbled about the arena, still laughing. Then she charged at super-sonic speeds. She landed both feet on Crona, and then pushed him towards the floor. Konata then grabbed the celling. "Hey, you can't do that!" Crona said. "Soul Resonance!" Konata yelled out, and two sub-machineguns appeared in her hands. She then lunged again at Crona, head-butting him. Once he was on the floor, Konata opened fire, the two guns firing 50 rounds into Crona. He then fell silent and got teleported away.

_**HHHHHHHHHHHH**_

"I told you Konata would win!" Shiraishi said.

"I never doubted you! Now let's split the profits!"

"What?"

"I bet on her too!"

"Misato, you only bet on her when you knew she was going to win" Ritsuko Akagi said.

"Ristu'! Where did you come from?"

"I've been here since chapter 3… (It's true; go back and re-read chapter 3!)"

"Fine… Shiraishi, keep all the cash"

"Next time, on the Kazama Tournament!" Shiraishi yelled out.

"Can Virgil, the lord of the demon world, defeat the B.O.W. master, Albert Wesker?"

"Watch it, or I'll eat your soul!" Maka said into another microphone.

"Where did YOU come from?" Misato asked.

"I just got here! It's what I always say!"

"Fine… Watch it or Maka will eat your soul!"


	6. Vergil VS Wesker!

**Hi guys! This match is between Virgil, the Demon master and the B.O.W. master Albert Wesker!**

**Please note this WILL be the final 1V1 tests that are happening, I need to get onto the main story-like thingy…**

**Period.**

"Ok, you know the rules!" Misato yelled out.

"I forfeit" Vergil said, making everyone's jaw drop. "I don't have time to waste on weaklings like this one" Virgil said, pointing at Wesker. "I am not weak!" Wesker said, moving at super speeds towards Virgil. Virgil just used his father's sword to block the blow with one hand. Then, with no warning, Virgil lashed out with the blunt side of Yamato, slamming the sword into Wesker, making Wesker cough up blood. "Do you really think you can beat me?" Virgil asked, walking over to Wesker. Wesker just pushed himself back up and lunged at Virgil, the side of his hand coming into contact with Virgil's face. "That tickled. Do that again!" Virgil said, laughing.

Wesker ran at Virgil, using every ounce of his power just to land a single hit on Virgil. "Soul Resonance!" Wesker yelled out, panting. All of a sudden, black tentacle-like appendages shot out from Wesker, covering his body in black. His left arm grabbed a piece of metal, and it fused with the tentacles. "Uroboros complete!" Wesker yelled out, firing a few shots from his right arm. One round hit Virgil in the stomach, sending him backwards slightly. "All right then. Prepare to die." Virgil said, pointing his swords towards the floor. "Soul Resonance!" Virgil yelled out, and a turquoise-like metal covered his entire body. His father's sword got bigger, until it was the same size as Virgil. "Technique of the demon warrior; Nelo Angelo armour!" Virgil howled, and then sprinted at Wesker. His sword went straight through Wesker, and then Wesker dropped onto Virgil's shoulder, dead.

_**HHHHHHHHHHHH**_

"That was easily the quickest match this tournament!" Misato yelled out.

"I agree. Who would have thought that Virgil could be so tough, and yet so calm about it?"

"I have no idea. But, now, for the sake of time, we must continue towards the team drafting!" Shiraishi yelled out, exited.

"Who do you think-" Misato started.

"Hold it!" A girl with long, blond hair yelled out.

"A few new challengers? This should get interesting!"

"We already have a team." The blond yelled out.

"Well, tell us next round!"

"Bye-nee!"


	7. Team Drafting!

**Ok then, chapter 7 is here! 7 chapters in a row is pretty dam good, I must admit…**

**So, who are these new characters? No, they are not OC's; they are from the Dating sim Moshiro-iro Symphony (or Pure white coloured Symphony).**

**I don't own any anime/game/dating sim that has been mentioned. **

**Period.**

"Ok then, with the one versus one practice arena closed, we now must move onto the team arena!" Misato happily exclaimed.

"That's right! Now, the four leaders – Scythe Master Maka and Soul, Dante the Demon Hunter, Wesker the B.O.W. master and the new contestants; Shingo and Miu, the Damascus Master – now must choose their teams! Now, there are rules that must be followed!" Shiraishi yelled out, pointing at the four leaders.

"Like?" Dante asked, yawning.

"You can only choose people based on your own soul wavelengths and personalities! Also, everyone must have four people per team!"

"Meaning?" Wesker asked, adjusting his glasses.

"For instance, you, Wesker couldn't choose, say… Siegfried as one of your partners" Misato explained, grabbing another can of Yabisu. "Ok then, now that the rules have been explained, get into your teams!" Shiraishi said, smiling.

_**HHHHHHHHHHHH**_

It didn't take everyone long to find partners.

"Ok then, Let's go through the teams, one by one, and getting member information!" Misato said, walking up to Maka.

"So, who's in your team, and what's the name?"

"Well, we're team Soul, and the members are Soul and I, Jill Valentine from the BSAA-"

"Jill's here? Hm…" Wesker said. "Go on"

"Sure. And there's Siegfried and Konata" Maka finally finished. "Sweet, what a great team! I'm sure you will all do great!" Shiraishi said. He then walked over to Dante. "So, what's your team's name, and who's in it?"

"We're team Hunter. The members are me, Leon, Black Star and Tsubaki and Ryu" Dante finished. "We all know how to move in style, so these guys won't have any problem winning this tournament" Dante added. "Great news!" Misato said.

"So, Wesker, who's in your team?"

"We're team Death, and I'm the leader, followed by Virgil, Nightmare and Crona." Wesker said simply. "All right then…" Shiraishi said. "And for the new guys!"

"We're team Yuihime. And because we're all weapon-weapon misters, we only have three members. However, because of that, we actually have six" Shingo said. "And they are?" Misato asked.

"Miu and I, the Damascus Master, Airi and Sana, the Soul wielders and Angelia and Sakuno, the Royal Guards." Shingo said, smiling. "Ok then! Let the team battles begin! But before that…" Misato said, creating a cat-like grin on her face. "Now that each team has drafted their members, now the leaders must beat the team in-order to show that they are indeed worthy of being captains!" Misato said, making everyone's (including Nightmare's) jaw drop;. "You're kidding, right? We got these teams so we CAN'T beat them, and now you want us to do what we can't?" Dante said, stepping forwards. "Sorry, it's the rules. Now, all of you, get to a separate arena, and may the best leader win!" Shiraishi yelled out.

_How am I going to beat these guys? _Dante thought, sourly. "Don't worry, Soul Resonance has been disabled; using it instantly kills you and removes all your re-spawns." Misato told them. "That takes a load off" Dante said, smiling.

"Now let the games begin!"


End file.
